Sunshine, lollipops and sleepwalkers
by Ms Boku
Summary: In the midst of Elena's sleepwalking, she and Sportacus have an interesting development. The sleepwalking takes a dangerous turn and the nightmares after Sportacus have only begun to put things into motion...
1. Chapter 1

It was a few days after the wedding. The sun was shining with a slight breeze. Robbie made himself scarce since the wedding. Bessie and Milford were making plans for their honeymoon. Sportacus was happy in his regular clothes and saving the kids when needed. Everything returned to normal in Lazy Town.

Elena slowly stirred. She could feel the sun on her body, which confused her since she was supposed to be in her bed. Her muscles ached and she was starving. And WET? She opened her eyes and pushed herself up. "What?" Much to her surprise, she was sleeping in the mud. "Oh brother." She got to her aching feet, mud all over her, and her hair was matted and muddy.

"What is happening to me?" She looked around and she was near a swamp. But where? She started walking. She soon found the path to LazyTown. She continued her walk back to home feeling dejected.

Now that things were calmed down in Lazy Town, she had time to think. One thing she didn't like was not being in control and there was a lot going out of control. New emotions bombarding her, sleepwalking and the disturbing nightmare. She needed to talk to Sportacus. She didn't know if he could help but, if she didn't talk to someone or she was going to burst.

After a long walk, she made back to town. She felt like she was going to drop. Her legs felt like noodles. She sat down on a bench to rest. She saw the town clock read ten o'clock. She heard the kids approaching. Stephanie, Trixie and Ziggy bounced over to her.

"Hey, Laney! How are...you?" Stephanie saw all the mud.

"What happened to you?" Trixie asked. "You look like something the cat dragged in...at least three times."

"I...fell in the mud. I guess." She pouted.

"And you didn't invite us, huh?"

She smiled at Ziggy's innocence. "I need to get washed up." She stood up slowly maneuvering her aching legs to walk. "I'll catch you guys later." She headed home.

"Boy, I've never seen her bummed before." Trixie stated.

"I know." Stephanie agreed. "Maybe we should tell Sportacus. This looks kinda serious.

"Yeah, he can help with anything." Ziggy added sucking on his lollypop.

"Uh-no need. There he flips now." Trixie pointed as Sportacus was heading in her direction.

Sportacus flipped, turned and jumped landing in front of Elena. "Hello-" he saw she was covered with mud and not looking happy about it. He looked at her. He opened his mouth to ask what happened.

"Sleepwalking. I was sleepwalking and I woke up in the mud." She threw down her arms. Her face was becoming very sad. "I ache all over and I don't know what's going on," her eyes welled up with tears. "And now I'm...crying and I don't know why." She bowed her head.

Sportacus immediately took her on his arms. "Shh. It's ok. Let's get you cleaned up and you can tell me what's going on." He picked her up and brought her the rest of the way home.

"Thank you, Sportacus."

"You're welcome."

When they got in the house, he set her down. "I'll come back little bit later after you've cleaned up. Ok?" She nodded and gave him a hug and headed for the bathroom.

Sportacus watched as she left the room. He hated seeing her sad. And they were going to have to think of something to figure out why it was happening. He had an idea what might cheer her up a little. He closed the door and flipped his way to Lazy Park.

The kids saw Sportacus and called out for him. He stopped and headed in their direction. "Hi guys! What's up?"

"Well, we were wondering if Laney was ok?" Stephanie spoke up.

"It's not good when a person is sad." Ziggy added.

"So, what's got her down and in the mud?"

"Ok,"he knelt down. "she has been sleepwalking. And she ends up in very unusual and sometime dangerous places and we don't know what's causing it."

"Ohhhh." They all said in unison.

"If you ever see anything strange with her and I'm not around, please come get me. Ok?"

"Sure Sportacus. We'll even try to stay out of trouble so you can help her."

"Thanks Stephanie. I have to go! I'll see you later." He made his way to his air ship, hopped in his fly pod and peddled away. He was flying all around the outskirts of Lazy Town then a bit beyond. He was coming up to Crystal Lake. "Ah ha!" He found what he was looking for. A lilac bush. He hopped out, collected the remaining ones and headed back to town.

Elena took off her clothes and started the shower. She was sore from head to toe. She didn't realize how much the mud was caked on. After she got it all off, she got dressed, plunked in her chair and closed her eyes.

As soon as she did she was somewhere else. It was dark. There were dead trees and vines around her. It smelled dank. She looked around and she had spiderwebs over her body. She bolted up, panic stricken and pulled them off. Off in the distance she saw what looked like a black glass castle. It was emitting some kind of light. No. This was not good. She could feel it with every fiber in her body. She should not be here.

"Oh, but you should my dear."

She turned on her heel. Someone was reading her thoughts. She saw no one but, the voice spoke again and she turned again.

"I didn't think you were going to get this far. I'm not sure how but you must have some elf magic in you to get here so easily at my summoning."

Elena couldn't move. The figure in front of her was blurred and black with white eyes. It reached up and touched her forehead then the center of her chest. She felt a brief sting. "Get away from me!"

"Don't worry my dear. You still have much work to do." And with that the figure moved away and faced her.

She was unable to move and she became afraid as the figure was coming right at her? She didn't know where she was and there was no one to save her. If ever she needed Sportacus, it was now.


	2. Chapter 2 Out in the Open

Suddenly she was shaking and staring right in the face of Sportacus.

"Elena! Wake up!"

She jumped, not expecting him to be there. "Oh, Sporty." She was relieved. "I guess I dozed off."

"You were dreaming." He sat on the ottoman in front of her and held her hands. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were trembling."

"I'm ok."

"Good. I have something for you." He reached down and picked up the bunch of flowers he picked for her. "I brought these for you. To cheer you up."

"Lilacs! Oh, I love them! They're my favorite! Where did you find them? They were all gone from the grove."

"There is a small bush on the other side of Crystal Lake. I got them just in time too. These were the last ones left on the bush."

"Thank you!" She hugged him and she didn't want to let go. Those thoughts crept back in, making her release him. It wasn't the same when she first came here. She handed out hugs and kisses all the time. But now...The feelings were stronger and gave her butterflies in her stomach.

"Um, I'll just go put these in water." She got got up slowly and stiffly and went into the kitchen and was trying to ignore the feelings as she got a glass with water and put the lilacs in it.

She remembered the first time she smelled flowers. Sportacus was taking her for a walk, after her first day there, and he was talking to her about things she needed to know about living in LazyTown, who everyone was, showing her where everything was and acceptable behaviors. In her excitement of everything new around her, she smelled something. She went towards the smells. Sportacus was running after her to keep her out of trouble. She was rather impetuous.

He saw her following her nose, when she came up to a flower patch. She sniffed some and made a face at ones she didn't like and picked others she did.

"They're flowers." He explained.

She touched them and could feel how silky soft they were. She seemed to be looking for a particular scent. She sniffed again and saw a beautiful rose bush. She immediately reached out to pick one.

"No! Be careful!" Sportacus warned. But it was too late. She was poked by a thorn.

She pulled her hand back and Sportacus knelt down and looked at it. "What- what is that red stuff? It...hurts!"

"It's blood. You're bleeding a little. Don't worry. You'll be ok." He hit his chest plate. "First aid kit!" And from the back pack unit popped up a small box. From there he cleaned and bandaged her finger. She looked at him and noticing for the first time how beautiful he was. She stared at him.

"Elena?" Are you ok?" He started to blush as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Elena?"

"What? Sorry. I don't know what happened." Then she caught the scent of the sweetest thing. She got up and sniffed her way to a bush with lavender flowers she approached and made sure there were no thorns. She closed her eyes and took in the scent. She smiled. "What is this?"

Sportacus stood next to her, smiling. "Those are lilacs. They are only around for a short time. Maybe a month or so every year. I think they are very special."

"They are beautiful." She, back in her kitchen, lost in the scent, like before. She went back to the living room and set them on her table. "Thank you." She sat down on the sofa.

He got up and sat next to her. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep and the next thing I know, I'm asleep in the mud and I feel like I've been running all night. I'm so sore. I don't...I'm-" she was trying to find some way to start. "I've been feeling a lot of emotions I've never felt before, very fast. It's confusing me and I don't think I know how to deal with it. It's too much too fast." She blurted out. "At the wedding I wanted to cry but, I wasn't sad. Then-" she was going to say something about things that she was feeling for him but couldn't. "Then there's this sleepwalking and the nightmares. I feel afraid. Then there was that...incident after the wedding." She smiled and Sportacus was a little uncomfortable. "where I couldn't stop laughing. " She let loose a few chuckles.

"Ok, ok." Sportacus said to get her back on track. He did admit, as embarrassing as it was, it was funny.

"I'm sorry, it-nevernind. Anyway, and sometimes I think of something and it comes to me what it is or I get some context. I don't know where it comes from. It's like learning everything you know in a day. Sort of. There are a lot of other feelings spinning around and I can't handle it all at once."

"Now I understand. As far as you getting context, I don't think it's a bad thing but where it's coming from might be something. You have acclimated very fast. Like you've been here all along. As far as your feelings, the only thing I know is they are all normal. You are gaining knowledge, growing everyday. Why don't we talk about them one at a time?"

She agreed. She needed to sort things out and she had to talk about them. So for the rest of the afternoon Sportacus did what could to help her understand and she felt better. But she was still tackling the feelings regarding him. Those, for now, she kept to herself.

After a sports candy snack, he had a subject to talk to her about. He wanted to talk about his feelings for her but maybe it wasn't the right time yet. He was going to give her a kiss on the cheek when there was a knock at the door.

She got up and answered it trying her best not to show how much pain she was in. She opened the door to Robbie Rotten. He hadn't shown his face since he accidentally kissed Sportacus. Her eyes widened. She smiled cheerfully. "Hi Robbie!"

"Robbie?" 'How does he know every time?' He thought. He stood up and walked to the door but, before he could get out, Robbie came in and stood face to face but, not too close to him.

Elena closed the door and tried to keep the image, that had her laughing so long, out of her head.

"Alright! Listen up Sportaloon! I did NOT mean for that...kiss," he forced out. "to happen that night. I don't want ANYONE thinking otherwise. I don't like you! I never have and never will!" His arms firmly at his sides.

Sportacus smiled and cleared his throat. He wanted to to joke with him but Robbie wouldn't take it well. "Robbie, you...made a mistake. It happens to all of us. I can be your friend if you need one."

"No! No! No! Now you should clear out because it's three o'clock. Time for our chess game." He wanted to get things back to normal.

"Alright." His brows furrowed. "I need to stretch my legs. I'll be back little bit later."

She smiled at Robbie. "Ok, but can you get the board over there? I had a rough night." And she sat down.

With that he continued chatting about various inventions and one he was thinking about reactivating. He would have to make some modifications if he did so.

She said she would love to see it, which made him happy. After their chess game he went back to his lair and she fell asleep on her sofa.

Sportacus went back, before 8:08, to check on Elena. He knocked. There was no answer. He opened the door. "Elena?" He called and went in. He saw her asleep on the sofa. He went into her bedroom, pulled down the covers and put her into bed. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams." And headed to his airship. He smiled thinking of her and after a while, drifted, happily, off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 No More Interruptions

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Sportacus awoke again to his crystal. He got up as quickly as he could. He had been up the past three nights trying to keep or get Elena out of trouble. It was taking a toll on him. He kept his airship close to town just in case. He looked around and headed into the forest. He saw her in action. This was going to take a while...

* * *

><p>Elena was slowly waking up. She was exhausted and didn't know why. She also couldn't move. Something was holding her. Or rather someone. Sportacus's arms were firmly locked around her. She was confused. Why was he here? What happened? She just looked at him, sleeping peacefully.<p>

Suddenly, she didn't care why he was here. Nothing else mattered. She was just glad he was. She could feel her heart become warm and tingly. She felt so happy and safe in his strong, warm arms. She wanted to sink into them more. She wanted to stay there forever. What was happening to her? These feelings, again were racing around her head. They were so different. So new. So inviting. There was such a stirring inside her.

She looked at his face for the longest time. It was so beautiful. No, she shouldn't stare at him. But she couldn't resist. She felt like she was melting into him.

She was confused by these feelings but she also liked them. It made her feel beyond happy. Maybe she shouldn't question it. She liked happy. She loved beyond happy.

Sportacus's words came into her mind. 'love is different for everyone.' Is this...love? Did she...love him? Is that why he was in her thoughts? Why she couldn't help but stare at him? Why did she have those feelings for him at the wedding?

She looked at him again and all she could think about was touching his face. She wanted to move her arm but, he had a strong hold on her. She tried to shift it but his strong arms pulled her tighter when she moved.

'You're not trying to escape are you?' He mumbled.

She blinked. 'Escape?'

'Hm?' He opened his eyes and looked at her. 'You're awake.' He said followed by a big yawn.

'What-?'

'You were sleepwalking. I found you in the forest again." He let his arms relax and she shifted position. 'We have to find out whats going on." He stretched his arms.

"So...why are you here, in my bed, holding me?"

"It was the only way to keep you from escaping."

"What do you mean?"

"It was like you weren't you. You were fighting something. It even looked like you had a weapon. I finally got a hold of you and my crystal started to glow and you went limp in my arms.

I picked you up and I brought you home. As soon as I let you go, you woke up and headed for the door so, I took a hold of you and didn't let go. You passed out again and I stayed here making sure you weren't going to leave. The only way I could do that was...to, um hold you, it seemed."

She looked down.

'Whats wrong..' He asked.

'I'm sorry to be so much trouble.' She mumbled.

'What do you mean?'

''Ever since I...came to be here you've rescued me more times than I can count.'

'It's what I do. When anyone is in trouble, I help them.'

'Yes but, how do I explain this? I just-' he put his finger over her lips.

'Before you start, let me explain something. You were created here, under very unusual circumstances and you needed help. And helping and rescuing is what I do. And so is being a friend.' He smiled. 'And I will always rescue you.' He tapped her nose.

'But-'

'No buts. You should not feel guilty. You are doing nothing wrong.' He kissed her forehead. She gave a small smile. She liked the feel of his lips against her skin.

Sportacus watched her for a moment. He felt that same something he felt at the wedding, stir within him.

He did love being with her. Everything was so new for her. And he loved seeing things through her eyes. It brought him enjoyment the more she enjoyed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and nervously looked down. What was happening? What should she do?

Sportacus put his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head. They were now eye to eye. He was hoping nothing was going to come between them now. Her gaze softened as she looked into his sapphire eyes. Putting aside his fear, he slowly moved closer and placed a long overdue kiss on her lips. He pulled back to see if it was welcomed. Her eyes slowly opened and she returned the kiss and pulled back.

He smiled. 'I think we need to practice.' He whispered.

She nodded.

He kissed her more deeply.

Her heart raced with excitement. She wanted to be consumed by this feeling. It was so wonderful. It ran through her entire body. She did not understand it, nor did she resist it. She embraced it.

Sportacus shifted his body so he was leaning over her. He decided to follow his instincts. His tongue was encircling hers. Her breathing was heavier. It was exciting him. He had waited so long for any moment with her.

She was enjoying this new sensation and she became more passionate kissing him back. It was such a strong feeling. A feeling of desire.

She ran her hands over his chest, under his vest. He pulled back and unhinged his vest. She helped him remove it. Once free, he threw it haphazardly over his shoulder, landing neatly on the chair. He moved one hand and ran it through her hair.

The urge to feel his body was powerful. She pulled up his shirt and felt his skin beneath it. There were many other urges that were over taking her and she did what they were telling her.

A warm sensation ran through him as he felt her hands touch his skin. The feel of her hands aroused him as they caressed his body.

He leaned in and began kissing her more passionately. She pulled him in and ran her hands over his back, smooth and firm. She felt every muscle. 'You are so beautiful.' He exhaled between kisses.

His breathing increased. She unzipped his shirt. He managed to remove it while keeping his lips firmly against hers. He tossed it and it landed perfectly on top of the vest.

She moved her hands over his muscular chest and he began kissing her neck. She took a breath of pleasure when some of the kisses turned into nibbles.

His one hand, fingers through her hair and the other over her shoulder, slowly moving down her side. She jerked and giggled.

"Ticklish. Very interesting." He said, grinning through kisses. He continued moving his hand, sliding it over her breast. He could feel the hardness beneath her top. He could feel his own begin to grow. All his energy, wondering about her, was coming out now.

His hand over her breast was arousing yet another new feeling in her. She took a deep breath, feeling his fingers rubbing her nipple through her top. She looked at him and smiled. All she wanted now was to remove her top. She wanted to feel his hands on her body.

He helped to remove her top. He went back up and began kissing her lips as he pulled her upright. She angled her arms back and he slid her top off letting it fall from her shoulders to the bed. He then tossed it on the bed post and lay her back down.

His hands caressed her smooth skin down to her chest. Slowly he placed his hand over her soft warm breast. He felt around it, cupping and gently squeezing it. His fingers circled and played with the nipple. He played with it like it was a new shiny toy on Christmas.

She let his hands explore her her breasts, feeling the sensations run through her body. She watched his muscular hands cupping and playing with them and noticed her bra was missing. She was going to ask how but he started kissing slowly down her neck to her chest, going between her breasts. She could feel the edges of his mustache tickle her skin. Her hands ran over his head and she lifted his cap off.

"You really don't like my cap, do you?" he said with a smile, referring to the first time they'd met.

"Not really, no." She replied heavily. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond curls. His eyes closed at her touch. She played with his ears gently between her fingers.

He was becoming more excited. His ears were sensitive to touch. He closed his eyes momentarily as he took in the arousing feeling she was causing.

Smiling, he continued kissing her supple skin between her breasts. He stopped for a moment then slowly kissed his way to one side. She could feel his tongue each time he kissed her body. He began to kiss her breast. The feelings were rushing through her were intoxicating and she wanted more.

His mouth, over her nipple, playing and sucking it with it like it was multi-flavored sports candy. He gently took her nipple between his teeth and played with it with his tongue. Her head moved back and she gasped.

He moved his hand over the other cupping it and playing with it. Her hands gripped his shoulders as the wave of pleasure ran through her. She wanted him to explore every inch of her body. This sensation was incredible.

Thunk.

'What was that?" She looked up.

'My boot' he said shifting to the other side.

Thunk.

'Other boot?' She exhaled.

'Um hm' he hummed as his lips were too busy to speak. He was enjoying every inch of her breasts.

His grip became firm but careful. She enjoyed that. "Harder." She said. He gripped harder as requested. "Ohh, yes!"

His body was reacting more. He could feel her breathing heavier than before. Her response was exciting him. He felt constrained. He needed to alleviate that feeling.

Her fingers moved over his back in a firm massaging motion the more excited she got.

She could feel an arousal, almost a tickle, between her legs and she bent her knees slightly. She became aware that she was also very wet between her legs.

Suddenly, his hands were moving all over and around her sides and over her chest and all over her body. It was like he was everywhere at once and her body arched and moved up and down and all over.

She couldn't concentrate on what was happening because the feelings running through her were overwhelming with excitement and passion that she never felt and never wanted it to stop. She moaned, giggled, shouted his name and moaned again.

After a few minutes his pace slowed and he returned to enjoying her breasts.

She was panting. She moved her legs so he was directly on top of her.

He moved up and kissed her on the lips. One hand still on her breast and the other now holding her hand.

He felt her free hand move down his side and over his hip, feel around, then stop. He was trying conceal a grin as he continued kissing her.

He felt her hand move from his hip to hers. All she felt was skin on the both of them. She stopped kissing him and looked down. His pants were no longer there and much to her surprise, neither were hers.

He watched her look of bewilderment.

'How-?'

'Well, I am a slightly above average hero.' He replied with humorous smirk.

She looked at him for a moment and tilted her head to one side. 'Wait...does that mean we're done?'

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. After a few moments she snickered.

'Oh you are going to pay for that.' He said and started tickling her, moving so fast she couldn't grab his hands to stop him.

She burst out in continuous laughter and tried her best to stop him but couldn't. He was too fast.

He was really enjoying himself. 'You can't catch me!' He pointed. 'For I am the great and powerful Sportacus!' He said in a deep voice. And he continued tickling her.

In the fit of laughter she decided to try one thing and if it didn't work, he'd have complete control. She managed to get one of her hands through and quickly gave his ribs a tickle.

He jerked back with a small bout of laughter and stopped. 'Uh oh.' He said quickly. Now, he was in trouble.

She attacked his ribs and under his arms. He was laughing now. She rolled on top of him.

'I have found your weakness, great and powerful Sportacus.' She said straddling as she tickled him.

She couldn't move as fast as he could and he did eventually manage to grab her hands.

He pulled her close catching his breath. 'Why don't we-call it a draw?' he chuckled.

She smiled, nodded and leaned in and kissed him.

He drew one arm around her back, pulling her close, rolling back on top. He placed his hand over her breast again, kissing and running his tongue over them. She could feel fire reigniting inside her.

While he kissed her, his hands explored more of her body. He liked her reactions to his touch. His hand caressed her side. He went down and kissed her stomach.

When he did that, she gasped and her stomach jerked quickly like she was being tickled but, it wasn't laughter this time. It was pleasure.

He kissed lower and got the same reaction only this time her legs opened more.

He ran his hand down her leg and moved it around her thigh. He kissed her leg, moved up a couple of inches and kissed again. He caught scent of the sweet nectar between her legs and he got more excited. He continued kissing her thigh and she gripped the sheets.

She closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by each new sensation.

He kissed his way up and over her stomach and back up to her lips. He could feel the swelling between his legs and could feel the warmth between hers. He moved closer.

Her legs opened more inviting him in. He stopped kissing and looked in her eyes.

She could feel him between her legs. She wanted him. She gave a small nod.

He lifted himself slightly and slowly entered. He looked in her eyes.

She was a flowing river making it an easy passage. It felt so good.

She gasped and held him tight. He went in a bit more. He hit resistance and backed out then re entered. He watched her face each time. She took a quick breath. He pulled back.

'Are you ok?'

'I'm wonderful.' She replied.

He continued. With every gentle push he could feel himself breaking through her barrier. He felt her warmth around him. He played with her breast and nibbled on her ear, exciting her more. There was more moistness making each stroke easier until-

She grabbed his shoulders and inhaled quickly as he broke through.

He slowly moved in more. She grabbed him moaning in pleasure. She lifted her pelvis. She took quick gasps of pleasure as he carefully moved in and out then he slowly went forward all the way. He was in. It felt wonderful.

She was in ecstasy with each stroke. They became one as the bonds of pleasure overtook them.

He moved in and out feeling her tightness around him. He felt her nibbling on his earlobe and running her tongue over the top of his ear, arousing him more.

Her arms wrapped around him tight as he continued inside her.

His arms under her shoulders pulling himself deeper inside her. He didn't want this to end and he did everything he could to extend the feeling.

He moved faster then slower. He could feel her beginning to tighten more around him.

He loved being inside her. He was breathing heavier as the feeling was coming to a crescendo.

"Oh yes!" She moaned, feeling him inside her. "Sportacus!" She gripped him harder with every thrust.

"Elena!" He whispered and kissed her, intensifying the experience.

They could feel themselves about to explode.

He moved faster and she and tilted her pelvis in rhythm with his. Her muscles began to contract tighter and tighter around him. She held him tighter and let loose several moans as the wave of excitement took her over.

He could barely hold his own excitement.

They both exploded in a wave of ecstasy. She held him tight as her body gyrated in spasms of pleasure to which Sportacus moved in deeper.

His toes curled and he let out short but lengthy moans as he let loose his own passion inside her. The pleasure made her roll over so she was on top and in charge, surprising Sportacus. She was still pulsating in delight. The feel of him inside her, her body moving the way it was, she didn't want it to stop. She wanted him in even more. She lunged into passionate kisses as her hips were still moving.

He took charge again and rolled back on top. He kept moving until she finished, then he collapsed on her. He caught his breath, looked up and kissed her all over her face expressing his happiness. Then they both relaxed.

'Now that-was a workout.' He said panting.

'Yes, it was.' She agreed.

He leaned over and kissed her again.

'And these! I really love these!' Holding and kissing her breasts.' He said with a big smile. 'They are really fun!' He cupped and squeezed and began to gently poke them watching them jiggle.

'Stop that.' She grabbed his hand and they both laughed. 'That was the most amazing thing I've ever felt!' She looked at him with a big smile. 'Let's do it again!' She rolled on top and started kissing his neck, lips and ears. She was ready to go.

'Whoa! Hold on!' He said chuckling at her enthusiasm. 'I need-mm-a few-mm-minutes.' He managed to get words out while she was trying to get him going again. He rolled back on top. 'I promise.' He was laughing. 'We will do this again.'

She gave in.

He laid back down next to her.

He looked at the clock. 'It's still very early.'

She put her head on his chest and relaxed. He pulled her close. She rubbed his chest, enjoying the feeling of touching his skin.

'Well, at least no one can get into trouble while sleeping.'

'Except you.' He replied.

'I honestly don't know what's going on.'

'Maybe, I should stay here tonight to make sure you stay put.'

'Would that the only reason?'

He smiled.

Elena looked at Sportacus. She now reached out and touched his face. His eyes closed at her touch. He placed his hand over hers caressing it.  
>"I've been waiting so long long to touch your face. In fact, I've had these feelings for you for a while but I never knew what they were until now."<br>She opened her mouth trying to form the words. Then she blurted out- "I love you! Ha!" She was excited. "I love you!"

Sportacus was beaming.

She kept saying it, over and over and kissed him after each time she said it! "I get it! I love you! I-"

He rolled on top of her and kissed her. "I love you, too!" It was great to finally say what was in his heart. They had more to talk about but right now, all he wanted to do was to make love to the woman he loved. He made sure it was even more passionate than the first time. Then they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Warrior

The morning after-

It was about ten o'clock and Sportacus woke up first. He watched Elena asleep and smiling. He moved her a strand of hair from her face. He could not think of any feeling better than the one he was feeling right now. Total euphoria. She held him tight. "Mmm."-

He leaned down and kissed her. "Good morning."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully. Better than I have, ever. I feel so lifted and relieved. I think I can take on the world."

He laughed. "I know what you mean. I've never felt so much love for anyone as I do you." He kissed her. "Though, I think it's time we should get up."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Well, maybe just me then." He moved to get up and she pulled him back down. "Woha. What are you doing?" He chuckled.

She put his hand on her breast.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to get me to seduce you?"

"Yes please." Her eyes lit up.

He shook his head grinning from ear to ear. "Well, since you asked nicely. But we should get up after-" he was interrupted by her lips.

After another romantic round of passion they both took a shower together where there were new options for pleasure discovered.

When they were dressed and finishing a hearty meal, Elena was oddly quiet. She was rubbing a small part of her chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Just a little sting, it feels like. Maybe I ate something wrong." She dismissed and smiled.

"I have to perform some maintenance on the air ship today." He walked behind her placing his strong arms around her. "But when I'm finished, we can have a romantic dinner and maybe some desert."

"But you'll have a sugar- ohh."

"Ohh." He repeated smiling, then kissed her lips. She put her arms around him and as he stood up, she stood up with him, keeping her lips on his. He smiled and headed to the door, still kissing her. "Elena-my-love." He got in between kisses.

"Don't go."

He stepped back and took her hands, kissing them both. "Ég ætla að sakna þín líka, ástin mín." He watched her eyes get wide as it seemed to excite her. He giggled. "It means I'm going to miss you too, my love. I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed her and headed to his air ship.

She watched as he bounced and did handsprings to the middle of Lazy Town. She walked outside and and spread her arms out and danced around in circles.

At Pixles house-

"Pixel, can I play a video game, huh?"

"No Ziggy. I have to go buy some new parts for the computer. It's been acting glitchy."

"But, but, but, I really wanna play. Please?" He raised his eyebrows with a pleading tone.

"Ok." He gave in.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"But you have to promise to only play the video game. Got it?"

"I got it!"

Pixel set Ziggy up and opened his door. "Remember, just the game."

Ziggy started playing the video game that was in the system. After ten minutes he found himself stuck. "Oh, this is boring. I'll just get another game." He riffed through a few but he'd already played the ones Pixel left out. He gasped. "Where's my lollypop?" He looked around and saw it by the computer. He walked over and picked it up.

"Ah, my lolly. Huh?" When he picked it up he moved the mouse, turning the monitor back on and saw the Woodland Warriors game, paused. "Hm...well, this is a video game. Now how to work this."

* * *

><p>Bessie was strolling by, talking on her phone an glanced at Elena spinning around. She had a smile on her face humming a sweet tune. She had to see what it was that was making her so happy. "Oh Elena, my dear!"<p>

She twirled over to Bessie. "Good afternoon, Bessie. Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"Why, yes, it is. Why are you-wait just a minute. You look...radiant today." Bessie's eyes opened. Could it be? "Um, so, how is Sportacus today?"

"Wonderful!" She spun.

"Wonderful?"

"Wonderful."

"Ah!" She screamed. "Wonderful! And in must say, it's about time. I think a party might be in store!" And she hurried off giddy as a school girl.

Elena was confused. "Party?" She shrugged. She danced to the sports field and danced and twirled in the open space.

"What are you talking about Trixie?"

"I mean a saw Sportacus go back to his air ship and well, he might has well have been flying. He looked in a real good mood." She turned her head and caught sight of a twirling Elf. "Good like that." She pointed. They watched, shocked and confused as yesterday she was down in the dumps and now she was exuberant. "I guess he cheered her up."

"Laney!" Stephanie called.

She sauntered over and hopped on the wall next to them. "Yes."

"So...I guess you're feeling better since yesterday?"

"Better than I have in my life. Which hasn't been very long, I know, but things make sense now."

"Like what?" Trixie inquired.

"Like," she got up and spun around. I love-" she stopped as she spun right into the path of Robbie. As she looked in his eyes, everything became clear. "Pickles!"

"Pickles?" Everyone repeated.

Robbie looked at her and awkwardly twitched his nose. He then noticed the kids, grunted something and continued on his way.

She sat down and buried her head in her hands.

"Boy," Trixie piped up. "This one can turn on a dime."

"Uh, I have to go." She left leaving the girls confused.

She had a new problem. Now things were coming together in her head, she realized, Robbie liked her. How could she tell him she was in love with Sportacus? She headed in the direction of the shops. She was pondering ways to break the news to Robbie.

Pixel, on his way to get some new pieces for his computer, spotted Elena. "Hey Laney! Wait up!" She just stood there. He caught up to her just as she started looking for something. He watched her for a moment. She'd look under something and move somewhere else and pick up nothing and look.

"Um, what are you looking for?" He said slowly. This was strange behavior indeed.

She moved further away going near the school. He followed her. "Laney. Are you ok?"

The girls decided to go over to Trixie's for a snack when Trixie noticed Pixel who was following Elena.

"Hey Pinky. Remember when Sportacus asked us if Laney was doing anything strange, to get him?"

"Yeah."

Trixie pointed. "That's strange, right?"

"I'll get Sportacus."

Sportacus was starting on the training performance when-

"I've got mail." He read it and immediately turned his airship back to LazyTown.

Pixel and Trixie were following her. "What's she doing?" Trixie asked.

"Looking for something, I guess."

She stopped suddenly and took a stance. Her arm reached over across to her hip and made a movement like she was brandishing a sword looking very serious at something. But there was nothing there.

"Huh?"

The airship came into town and Sportacus jumped down. He saw Elena and knew what was happening. "She's sleepwalking again."

"But that's impossible. She was talking to me and Stephanie about ten minutes ago."

"What?" Sportacus was startled when Elena jumped, flipped and swung the sword she thought she was carrying.

"Guys, stand-" Sportacus got in front of the kids as she was swinging erratically all over the place then after a crashing blow upon the mailbox. She bent over, moving as if she picked something up and placed it around her neck.

Pixel took a deep breath. "The amulet of Kazaroo! I'd step back if I were you." They took a step back as a light encompassed around her feet and moved upwards. As it did she changed into battle armor fitted to her figure.

"Pixel?" Sportacus waited for an explanation.

"The amulet of Kazaroo gives her the battle armor to fight the battle orcs to free her people." He said in awe.

"Pixel, are you talking about the game?"

"Uh huh. I never thought I'd find it." His eyes fixed on the lovely elf.

She sheathed the sword and took out a staff and moved it around in a very skilled manner then took a ready stance.

"Wait a minute. Have you been playing the game?"

"Well, yeah."

"Did you play the night before? And three nights before that?

"Yeah... No!" As he realized.

"Yes. She must be still linked with the game somehow. And when you play, you are controlling her."

"But I thought the game was broken." Stephanie eyeing Pixel.

"I fixed it. Or so I thought."

Elena jumped high in the air and on the roof tops of buildings.

"Wait! If you're not playing-" Sportacus watched as she started to leap.

"ZIGGY!"

"You go! Shut down the game!" I'm going after her."

Pixel sprinted back to his house with the girls.

Sportacus followed Elena as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop, landing on the ground, running for the school grounds. She stopped, replaced her staff and took the sword back out. She began swinging it wildly.

"Elena!" She couldn't hear him. Her eyes were white. She was not herself. She flipped around and jumped, and managed to knock Sportacus down. She flipped up to the roof of the school fighting the enemy that wasn't there.

Sportacus flipped himself back to his feet and shaking his head. Then he ran as fast as he could and scaled the building to the roof, via the drain pipe and a couple of windows.

A couple of times it looked like she was hit and fell backed wards. Then she spun around and caught Sportacus off guard. She was swinging the sword him, aware he was now the enemy. "Pixel! Hurry up!" He skillfully avoided getting run though. Then she rolled on the ground, got back to her feet, kicked Sportacus down half off the roof and held the sword to his neck.

He stood very still. Eyes wide, on the sword. He had to find some way out of this or it would be the end of him.


	5. 5You can take the warrior out of the elf

Ziggy was hitting the arrow keys on the keyboard moving Elena, the warrior. She was fighting the boss, after claiming the battle armor. "Wow! This is cool! Oh no! Too fast!" He took a sip of his soft drink and began madly clicking the arrow keys, moving her. She got hit twice and fell back.

The door burst open and Pixel, Trixie and Stephanie came in, yelling frantically and raced to the computer, startling Ziggy so much that his drink flew up in the air.

"Ziggy, you have to stop!" Pixel got Ziggy away from the computer and took over.

"Huh? What's going on?!"

"Elena is still a part of the game and is in town-" Stephanie yelled.

"-in battle armor-" Trixie chimed in.

"fighting Sportacus!" Pixel finished.

"What?!"

Pixel went wild on the keyboard typing in commands and was about to hit enter-

SPLASH

His hands froze and eyes wide. Everyone froze!

Pixel took a deep breath. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Pixel?!"

He hit the keys but they were unresponsive. He turned the keyboard upside down to drain the liquid. He was turning left and right trying to think. Pixel looked at his screen. "It's, its auto locked in free mode!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means Sportacus is on his own!

"What?!"

"If I can't get in the system, Elena could stay that way, forever. Stephanie, go tell Sportacus! Ziggy, Trixie and I will look in the basement for one of my old keyboards. I hope he's ok."

* * *

><p>Sportacus, at the end of a sword that Elena, now in warrior mode, is holding, was about to make a final blow.<p>

"Elena!"

Suddenly she stopped, blinked her eyes hard and shook her head. Her eyes went back to normal, giving Sportacus time to get on his feet and away from her sword. She blinked and her eyes were white again.

"Elena." He whispered, crestfallen.

She cocked her head and looked at him.

"Elena, it's me. Sportacus." He walked slowly towards her. "Remember? Please see me. I love you."

Her head went back upright, curiously and slowly raised her sword above his head and removed his cap.

"Yes! I'm an elf too." She raised an eyebrow. She turned around and jumped off the roof.

"Elena!" She took off running. He flipped off the roof and took off after her.

She ran into Stephanie. Stephanie stopped and the warrior Elena raised her sword.

"NOOOO!" Sportacus's shooter came out from his armband and wrapped around Elena's wrist. Then he pulled hard. The sword flew from her hand, right at him, then dissipated in the air.

She jumped over Stephanie and ran out of town.

"Stephanie, are you ok?"

"Yes. The keyboard was damaged and the game is stuck. If we don't get her back to normal soon, it may be permanent."

"What?!"

She nodded.

"Get back and help Pixel! I'm going after Elena!" He bolted off.

* * *

><p>Robbie was examining his billboard, hand on his chin, contemplating a new picture. He turned around and noticed Elena near him. "Well...that's a new look for you." She brought out her staff and went after Robbie. He screamed and ran into the billboard. No where left to run, he spun around. "What's wrong with you?"<p>

She brought the staff up to his neck then a pair of arms grabbed her around her waist.

Sportacus had a hold of her and pulled her away from Robbie.

"Robbie! Get back!" His crystal started to glow. She loosened her grip and the staff fell to the ground. Once it did, it dissipated like the sword. She put her hands on his arms, struggling to get away.

"No, no, no. Not this time." He struggled to tightening his grip.

She tried to run and he lifted her up so her feet weren't on the ground. She was very strong in this form but she was starting to weaken. So was he,as he was low on energy, but he held on tight. Then she slumped in his arms.

Relieved, he loosened his grip. As soon as he did that, she broke free and knocked a surprised Sportacus to the ground. Why didn't the connection sever? Then he realized."Robbie! You have to help me!" He said hopping on his feet.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Robbie demanded.

"She's still linked to the warrior game!"

She reached down to her boots and pulled out two daggers and went into a fighting stance. She looked at Sportacus.

"You have to help me get the amulet off her!"

"What?! You're the superhero! You do it!"

She came after Sportacus who, flipped over her.

"Hide behind the billboard! Then grab the amulet when I say!"

"What! Are you crazy?!" He yelled, going behind the billboard.

She spun around and threw a dagger at Sportacus. It disappeared before reaching him.

"If we don't help her, she could stay like this!" He said moving away as she charged him. "If you care for her at all, you'll help!"

Robbie watched as she ran at Sportacus again. He jumped to avoid her but she jumped up to him. "The dagger!" He hollered. Her hand with the dagger disappeared under his vest and a look of shock ran over Sportacus's face and the only thing Robbie could do was watch, horror-struck.


	6. Chapter 6 Battle Scars

Thank you for reading. Please review.

* * *

><p>The kids were in the basement tearing through boxes looking for his old keyboard.<p>

"I got it!" Trixie hollered. She held it up.

"No! Too old the plug won't fit!"

"Pixel! How about this one?" Stephanie pulled it up.

"No! Keep looking!"

Ziggy found a red keyboard with a lot of curled up and half torn stickers. "Wow! Can I have this one to play with?"

"That's it!" Pixel grabbed it and they all headed upstairs. Once there, he plugged it in. He pressed some keys and- "Yes!"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to get it unlocked then re-access the game. Once I'm in, I can shut down down the program." And he went right to work.

* * *

><p>Sportacus and Elena fell to the ground. Sportacus's arms still firmly around her, his face sweating. His crystal was now glowing red. Sportacus was fighting his lack of energy. "Robbie grab the amulet!" He yelled against a struggling but, growing weaker, warrior.<p>

He saw Robbie hesitantly approach them, now within feet. He could feel himself slipping. "Robbie, grab it! NOW!"

Robbie, quickly and nervously, reached over and took it off her neck. He took a few steps back and it disappeared. Once it did, her battle armor also disappeared. Her eyes went back to normal then she went limp on top of Sportacus.

Sportacus relieved, let his arms fall to the ground and he closed his eyes. Robbie walked back over, one step at a time. He bent over and saw a tear on the side of Sportacus's vest. He slowly moved it and noticed it penetrated the shirt and he was bleeding. He gasped.

"It's ok, Robbie." He said coming round.

"You're bleeding and it's ok?! This is no time to be a hero!"

"Help me with Elena."

Robbie gently rolled her on the ground next to Sportacus. Then Sportacus sat up, favoring his left side. He lifted his shirt. "It's just a flesh wound."

He hit his chest plate. "Apple!" An apple came shooting out and he took a bite, regaining some of his energy then he hit it again. "Med-pack!" And it came shooting up. Robbie caught it before Sportacus could. Sportacus looked surprised. Then extended his hand.

"Ha!" Robbie exclaimed. And confusion appeared over Sportacus's face. "Do you think you can do that yourself?"

"Well I-"

"Take off your vest! I'll show you how an _expert_ does it!" Robbie demanded. Sportacus just innocently looked at him. "Take it off and lift up your shirt because this is not something the great sports elf can do alone!" He said through gritted teeth.

Sportacus looked, it would be hard to reach without help. He took off his vest and lifted his shirt. The fact that Robbie was helping him showed him that deep down, he did care. Robbie started to clean the wound. It stung and Sportacus flinched.

"I suppose you'll want me to leave town to show my gratitude." He jested.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt." Robbie answered, still cleaning the wound.

Sportacus grinned. "Robbie, if you hadn't warned me-"

"Don't get all mushy, Sportakook. And don't ever mention it again." He bandaged and taped up the injury.

Sportacus was amazed how well Robbie did. "How do you know how to do this?"

"None of your business!"

The chord struck suggested a story for another time. Sportacus knew this momentary lapse was making Robbie uncomfortable, so he dropped it. "Elena can never know she did this."

"And just how are you going to hide it Mr. Flippity Flip?" He said using air quotes.

"Just promise you won't tell her. She would be devastated."

He looked past Sportacus. "I think she knows."

Elena, hand over her mouth, looked in horror. She didn't know what else to do but run. She ran towards the woods.

"Elena!" He got up and grabbed his side. He started to sprint when Robbie hooked his arm.

"Are you crazy?!"

"I have to go after her!"

"Fine! But if you jump and start to bleed, it's your fault!"

Robbie was being kind through his grumpiness. Sportacus got the hint and took off.

"Blah!" He stuck out his tongue. "I need to do something bad. I feel disgusting." He marched off.

* * *

><p>"Elena!" Sportacus hollered. "Elena, please! It's not your fault!" He had no idea if she heard him. He stopped to rest and checked his bandaging. So far, he hadn't undone Robbie's work. His crystal beeped. He knew where she was.<p>

Elena didn't know what to do. She hurt Sportacus. And she almost tried to kill Stephanie. It was like a dream. But this time, she remembered it. She almost killed the man she loved. She was a sleepwalking danger to everyone! What if she had killed Stephanie? What if she killed Robbie? Was that what things progressing into? Was she turning into a sleepwalking murderer?

She was off the path in Lazy Grove. She couldn't run anymore. She fell down against a rock and cried. She was so hurt inside, it was like someone cut out a piece of her soul. Her heart hurt, and the pain she felt from the pain she caused, was unbearable.

"Elena." Sportacus spoke gently. She looked up. It hurt him to see her so sad. He walked towards her. She got up and backed away.

"Go away! Just get away from me." Tears streamed sown her cheeks.

"Elena please. It's not your fault." He took a step closer.

She brought her arms up for him to stop, which he did. "No! I almost killed you, Robbie and Stephanie! I have to leave. I have to go away so I can't hurt anyone!"

"Elena, please let me explain."

"Explain what? That I've turned into a killer!"

"You're not a killer. It-." He took another step forward. She backed up against a tree.

"Yes, I am!" She cried. "I didn't mean-I'm sorry." She sunk to her knees, burying her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He bolted over and took her in his arms. She tried to pull away but it was a half hearted attempt. "It hurts so much. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Shh." He pulled her in his arms and comforted her. "Elena, it wasn't your fault. It was the game. You are still linked with the warrior game." Her water filled emerald eyes looked up at him, hopeful. He nodded. "You are not a killer." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you." He spoke, wiping the tears from her face.

She looked up at him, hurting and confused. He held her head in his hands, caressing her cheeks with his thumb. "You were being controlled by the game. You didn't know. No one did."

"But, I remembered this time. I remembered what I did to all of you. I don't want to hurt you-"

"Shh. The only way you could hurt me, is if you left me. Stephanie said the game was stuck somehow. We'd have to ask Pixel what happened."

"So, I'm not a killer?"

"Far from it." He offered a gentle smile. "You are my love and I will protect you and love you, always."

"I love you so much."

He kept her in his arms until she was calm, then he leaned in kissing her and made love to her, heart and soul.

A shadow looming behind a tree looked briefly then walked away, whispering.

"Now, that the mystery is done, time for me to have my fun.

I've waited a long time, and Sportacus will soon be mine..."


End file.
